Truss rod assemblies for stringed instruments, such as guitars, are known in the prior art. Conventional guitars generally include a truss rod which extends the length of the neck of the guitar. However, such conventional truss rod assemblies do not have a truss rod that extends beyond the point at which the neck of the guitar is connected to the body of the guitar. Furthermore, the strings in a conventional guitar generally ride on a top-nut at the end of the neck that is independent of the truss rod and on a bridge located on the body of the guitar that is also independent of the truss rod. The top-nut and bridge are therefore separated by a mass of wood, which results in a dampening affect with respect to the action of the strings and the sustain of a musical note. The length of time a player can expect the instrument to ring with a musical note is therefore limited. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a stringed instrument which provides a greater sustain to the musical notes that are played.